The Walking Dead: Surrvival in Illinois
by DINOLUC501
Summary: A origanal walking dead storyline that follows a different group. I may or may not add simerlar moments from the show or comic just for some things here and there. This is rated T for gore and violence. Any swears will have * after the frist letter because i don't like to swear. All characters are my own ideas, any resemblence to characters from the show or comic are unintentional.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the apocalypse

Ben's Pov.

As the sunrise came over the horizon it seemed like any other day, how far from the truth could it be. I sat watching the sunrise as I do every work day, listening to the early morning radio. Like yesterday, it was talking about something happening in Atlanta. All it was saying was that there was a virus outbreak, so I took it as some kind of flu or some other sickness.

After breakfast, I went to start my 1956 Buick. It used to be my grandfather's, he had given it to me on my 18 birthday, just two weeks after I got my driving licence. As I started my car, my neighbor, Mrs. Holls came by and dropped off some of her honey biscuits she'd make for me and a few other people who lived on our street.

I live outside Chicago where there's a lot of farm land. I don't own a farm, but many of my neighbors do. "Morning Ben, I brought you some biscuits." she said in her slightly Scottish accent. "Thank you Mrs. Holls, you're so kind to bake these for all your neighbors." I said as she handed me the biscuits. "Well ever since Ken passed I needed to give them to someone. And all of you helped me through those sad times." she said with a sad tone in her voice.

After her husband Ken died, she never liked to bring him up. If she did, she'd think of all the good times they'd shared and that she wasn't there when he had the heart attack that killed him. She feels it's partly her fault he died because she chose to stop in to talk to me during her afternoon jog.

I tried to take her mind off it. "So, are you going to come for dinner tonight?" "Yes, I'll be over at 6. Will Greg and Mary be there? " she asked. "Yeah, they'll be over after Greg's done work." Tonight was my monthly dinner where I would invite some of the neighbors over for a meal and then play shuraids and cards for a few hours then people would go home.

Usually Mrs. Holls would be the last to leave because she likes the company. She says it can get lonely at home, and I don't blame her, it's a really big house. The only family she has left is her son, but he lives in Woodstock which is two hours away and he doesn't visit often.

We say our goodbyes and I drive down the street. I look in the rear-view mirror to see her waving goodbye, so I wave back. On the way I see Greg leaving the house and waving to me. I give a quick wave and continued driving. Soon I got on the highway, for some reason there wasn't any traffic.

I took no notice since it was early. After I got half way to Chicago, I saw a crashed car on the side of the road. I worried that the driver might be injured so I pulled over. As I got out of my car, I could see the driver and what looked like someone they hit laying on the ground. I ran over to the driver to see if he was alive.

I reached down and shook him. Soddenly he jump up and was trying to bite me. I managed to kick him off and I ran to my car only to trip over the person he hit. He also got up and chased after me, but they only ran half as fast as I did. I got to my car and drove away as fast as I could, looking in the rear-view I could see them following me.

"What in the world just happened?" as I said this the radio turned on. **"Breaking news, survivors say people affected by the virus in Atlanta and other large cities in and around Georgia are dying, then coming back to life acting zombie-like and are considered dangerous. Also if you are bit by one of them you will be infected with the virus too. All of those who are headed toward Georgia are advised to turn around. This has been your latest update on the matter."**

I thought over what the radio said and realized that the two people I saw were infected with that virus. Then it accrued to me that Georgia is three states away, so how did the virus get all the way here in Illinois? I worried that more people could be like that too.

I pass by a sign that says "_Welcome to Chicago_" and I begin to see building over the trees. As I drive into the city, cars drove past me leaving in a hurry. "I wonder if the virus got here too?" I thought to myself as the cars drove past. Suddenly a woman jumps out onto the street yelling to me "LET ME IN THE CAR! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

I stop and let her get in. She swings the door open and jumps in saying, in a loud tone "Thank you so much, nobody stopped for me, they just kept driving because they thought I was infected." "Are you?" I ask worryingly. "No, but they almost got me a few times." She replies. "Who almost got you?" I ask. She gets a scarred look on her face as she looks and points ahead of us yelling "**THEM!**"

I look forward and there, slowly running toward us, are at least 50 of those zombie-people. "**HURRY, START THE CAR BEFORE THOSE WALKERS GET US!" **she yells. "Walkers? Is that what people call them?" I ask as I try to start the finally starts as they get within 15 feet of the car. I reverse as fast as I can so I can turn the can around and drive away. Soon the walkers are far behind us as we get onto the highway.

"Thanks for saving me back there. By the way, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." "You're welcome, I'm Ben" We drove down the highway for a while, maybe 15 minutes or so, and come across the car crash I'd saw earlier. The two walkers, I presume they were, were nowhere to be found. I took no notice of this, for I was busy trying to take all of what had happened in and I was not prepared for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's story

**I'd like to say that some people disliked that this is an original storyline and asked me to take it down. But I would like to point out that some stories on this site don't have any characters from the original version in it at all, but still had one or two things that made it the same world. This is like that to. It's still the walking dead; it's just my idea of what happened in Illinois while the show took place. It's not like the zombie apocalypse only happened in Georgia. **

No one's Pov.

Two walkers are walking down the highway slowly following a car that past a few minutes earlier. One walking with a limp, due to an injury caused in a car crash. The other with a broken arm also caused from the same car crash. As they walked another car came from the other direction and drove past them, leading them the other way.

After a while they were joined by three more walkers as they walked down the highway. Soon the sound of a car honking down a road off the side of the highway caught their attention. All five of them started walking down the road toward the sound. A street sign on the right side of the road said "Farmer's Drive".

Ben's Pov.

We had been driving for a few minutes in silence. Sam had been telling me a few things about herself and I had told her something's about me as well, but we had run out of things to say. I took my eyes off the road and looked at her. I saw that she had a coffee shop uniform on, but the logo was covered in blood. In fact most of her uniform was covered in blood. I grew worried and asked "Are you hurt?" Sam just looked at me confused and then looked down. "Oh, that. It's not mine, it was from a man that was injured." She said in a very sad tone. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Sam's Pov.

"I've just been through so much over the past day, that's all." I looked down at my blood covered clothes, then to Ben and said "You see, it all started yesterday. I was working the evening shift at Mike's Coffee shop." I said as I pictured it in my mind as if it was yesterday, well actually it was. "It all seemed fine, but things aren't always as they seem. I had just taken someone's order when a speeding car hit a man that was crossing the road." The words made Ben flinch. "Most of the customers and I ran outside to see if he was alive. A crowd started to form as I checked his pulse. When I felt it, I yelled for someone to call 911. " Ben calmed down after that. "I looked down to see that my clothes were full of his blood." I said.

"It was then I heard someone screaming in pain. I turned to see what looked like a man, or should I say a homeless man, biting this lady's neck." "More started to come out of the alleyways around us. We ran for the coffee shop as fast as we could." Ben slowed down the car as I said this. "Why did we stop?" I asked. "We're running low on gas, I just need to get some out of the trunk. Continue with your story." I resumed. "When we got inside I locked the door. Four people laid dead outside being eaten by the walkers." I remembered I saw one tearing into the man I tried to save, his organs being eaten one by one.

"There were ten of us who had made it in safely. I noticed that one man was holding his arm. " "I asked him if he was alright, he said one of them scratched him and he'd be fine. I saw that his arm was bleeding more than if he had been scratch. He realized that I saw his blood and said don't look. I grabbed his arm to get a better look. There, on his arm, was a bite." Ben finished filling the tank and got back in the car. "Why did he try to hide it?" "I didn't know at first, but he seemed to. He begged me not to throw him out. I said I wouldn't, though now I wish I did." "Why's that?" Ben asked. "Later that night, I heard him groaning in pain. I asked what was wrong and he told me to get out while I still could. He then lay motionless. I shook him asking if he could hear me, no response. I checked his pulse, not one beat."

"Wait, he died? How?" "From what I can tell the bite of a walker will kill you. And even though we were inside, we weren't safe. Me and the others had started to block the door and windows with tables and chairs, when my co-worker Kim screamed. The man had come back to life as a walker and had bit her as she tried to move him." "So, did the bite cause him to turn?" Ben asked as we started to pick up speed. "I think so, I'm not too sure. All I know for sure is that walkers are attracted by sound. After Kim screamed, the walkers outside started to hit the glass trying to get in. As it started to crack we ran for the back door, but it was locked and my boss had the key."

"The walkers broke through the glass and were climbing inside. The only chance we had was to run for the partly blocked window, as it would be easy for us to climb out. The only problem was that was where they were coming in from." Ben slowed down again and the turn signal came on. "Where are we going?" I asked as he turned down a road. "To my house." he said. I read a sign on the right that said "Farmer's Drive".

"So we grabbed anything we could find to use as a weapon. There was a knife on the counter of the kitchen, I picked it up and ran for the window. I stabbed three in the head and climbed out the window. Looking back in, four others had weapons and were nearly at the window." I said as we drove down the road. Ben asked "What about the other four?" "They didn't make it." "As three of them climbed out, the fourth one got pulled back by a walker and was dragged out of sight. The four of us just ran away as fast as we could. We came upon a hotel with an unlocked room and went in. We spent the night and left early this morning. The lady that got out with us said she wanted to find her family so we went our ways and only three of us were left."

"Not long after we were attacked by more walkers. One guy got cornered and killed. The other told me to run for it and he would hold them off. I gave him my knife because he had grabbed the rolling pin from the shop and would not have lasted long." We passed by an empty car on the side of the road. "As I ran I attracted a large hoard of walkers, just out running them I ran around a corner into a street. There were people driving out of the city. I tried to get them to stop, but they just drove faster."

"I ran around another corner and that's when I ran into you." I finished. "Well, good thing I work on the weekends or you would have been a goner." Ben said. I realized how lucky I was and what would have happened if Ben hadn't been there. Just then Ben hit the brakes. "Oh no" he said. I looked ahead of us and saw walkers attacking people. "We half to leave, now." I said. "No we can't, I half to find Mrs. Holls." He said as he drove past the walkers. "Who's Mrs. Holls?" "My neighbor." He said.

We came up to this large, old house with a white picket fence around it. Ben jumped out and ran for the door. Though there were no walkers around the house, I got out giving him some backup. There was a gardening cultivator on the ground next to some flowers, so I picked it up to use it as a weapon. Ben kept knocking on the door yelling "Mrs. Holls, Mrs. Holls it's me Ben!" Soon a few walkers started to walk toward the house.

The door opened and standing there was a man in his mid-thirties with a large knife in his hand. "Greg, your alive. It's good to see you. Where's Mrs. Holls?" "She's in the kitchen. Hurry up and get inside." Greg said to Ben. When I ran up to the door he told me "Don't come any closer." Ben turned around and asked "Why can't she come in?" "She might be bit." Greg said. "I'm not." "Then explain that." Greg pointed to my shirt. "It's not my blood, see." I lifted the lower half of my shirt where the blood was to revile my uninjured stomach. "Sorry, you have to be careful when it comes to people with bloody clothes." He apologized.

We got inside and locked the door, by this point the walkers had started to hit it trying to get in. "How long do you think that will hold them out?" I asked. "Not long." Greg replied. I looked back at the door, the only thing standing between us and the walkers.

**Sorry for almost a whole chapter of backstory. I needed to do something other than silence for the ride back.**


End file.
